


Idiots & Injuries

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood mentioned, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: A close call causes KID to suddenly recall a memory that he had forgotten existed.He was about Conan's age when he met a brilliant blue eyed boy.





	Idiots & Injuries

─── ♤♡♧♢ ───

A moment of silence.

Then Snake stalked off grumbling a handful of choice words.

KID let out the tense breath he was holding, taking in lungfuls of air with a measured rhythm to calm his rapid heart rate. 

After a minute of silent relief, KID nimbly made his way down the tree they were hiding in, carrying Conan and gently setting him down when they reached the ground.

That's when KID spots it, the blood on Conan’s forehead. His heart rate picks up for the umpteenth time tonight in a mild panic. Tantei-kun got hurt.  
His mind raced over the events that had just taken placed.

─ ♧♢♧♢ ─

Kaito always knew Lady Luck favoured him. But that's all it was, a preference, not a guarantee. He could always feel at the back of his mind, that uncertain countdown until he encountered a lapse in good luck. Never knowing how soon it would come, always keeping him on his toes.

Well today was when bad luck decided to greet him.  
The world requires balance and to make up for all his good fortune, it was as if tonight's menu was serving concentrated misfortune.

Snake and his slimy gang had made a reappearance and they might actually be trying to strategize as opposed to their usual daft misdeeds.  
The announced time of the heist was fast approaching and the phantom thief was silently waiting in position as was the KID Taskforce, much like usual. However unlike usual, another party was lying in wait. One minute before showtime and the lights in the showroom, where tonight's target was set up, prematurely went out, surprising both KID and the taskforce as the darkness engulfed them. Inspector Nakamori wasted no time letting out an enraged bellow, “That tricky thief! Thinks he can trip us up by switching up the rules! Don't let him near the display case!”  
A chorus of ‘Roger’s replied followed by various grunts, shouts of surprise and thumps.  
KID, who had held back, pulling out his night vision binoculars, to assess this unexpected development, jumped into action. He had spotted shady looking men wearing night vision goggles in the guard uniforms, armed with illegal firearms, knocking out the real police force.

The thief was pissed. First they decide to infiltrate _his_ heist uninvited and hijack it, interrupting _his_ show, and then they decide to hurt _his_ taskforce?? Oh hell no. No one is allowed to mess with his taskforce except for him. And _no one_ was going to harm them and get away with it, not while KID was around.

As he silently made his way over to where the lowlifes were breaking into the display case, KID suddenly noticed them. Small black boxes with tiny blinking red lights that were among those that were knocked out. _They must be bombs, ready to be set off as soon as the attackers get out with the target. Damn it._ This wasn’t just assault and larceny, they were willing to murder for this gem.  
_Wait a minute, could they be— do they work for Snake?_ KID was becoming more enraged by the second. _Calm down keep a straight head, remember your poker face._ The thief clad in white switched his course to make quick work of collecting the bombs and gathering them in a far corner of the room, covering them in layers of a thick and foamy slime trap he had prepared for tonight’s fun. 

Fortunately he went unnoticed as the scoundrels were focused on obtaining the gem, unfortunately they succeed while KID was taking care of the bombs.  
Now that the black thieves had the gem in their hands, they looked up to spot the phantom thief’s silent approach and quickly had their guns pointed at him. KID broke into a sprint, weaving and ducking to dodge the assault as he made a beeline for the gem. The white thief managed to swipe back the gem from the black thieves without any injury. However as he made to escape, he noticed that while some of them had been occupied with stopping him, the rest had managed to block most of the exits, including his original escape route.  
_Damn those slimy bastards, they’re trying to herd me into a trap. And what’s worse is that it looks like I’ll just have to go along with it until I can figure out a way to turn the tables._

So that’s what the magician of the moonlight did. He led them out of the room pulling one of his famous disappearing acts before reappearing in another hallway, declaring with an amused tone how easy it is to play with them. The prankster began his game of trick and trap. Setting up traps as he disappeared from sight to reappear and literally dodge bullets, leading the black buffoons right into it, capturing them one by one until there were none.

But the icing on this series of unfortunate layers cake, was that it wasn't just his life in danger.  
When he reached the alternate roof on the other side of the building a couple stories below his original escape route, KID was greeted with the sight of Conan staring down the barrel of Snake's gun with a defiant look of determination.  
The boy’s glasses lay broken off to the side, near a deflated soccer ball with a few holes in it.  
First his taskforce and now his favourite critic. The guilt of tantei-kun's presence was throwing a damper on his already delicate balance of keeping calm, revising and improvising plans, and quick reflexes to dodge danger. Despite hindrances KID was quick to take action, grabbing his own gun of the card variety and aiming for the deadly gun. The brief moment of surprise that appeared on the bastard’s and tantei-kun’s face upon KID’s sudden arrival was just enough time for the playing cards to send the gun flying.  
The ugly mustache wasn’t finished showing off how much he’s improved though, drawing another gun from his jacket and aiming it at KID who swiftly dropped a smoke bomb. Snake fired into the smoke as the thief snatched up the young boy and leapt off the roof, activating his hang glider.  
But the dangerous criminal wasn’t through with them yet, as soon as the smoke cleared, he shot towards their retreating figure, managing to damage the glider, causing the thief and detective to fall towards a nearby park.  
KID had managed to land with only a few unpleasant bumps, that would likely leave bruises, and hide away in the branches of one of the taller trees before Snake had arrived in an mad dash a few minutes later. He searched around the park for a couple of minutes before leaving the park in a huff to continue his search.

─ ♧♢♧♢ ─

_It must have been back on the roof when that bastard was blindly shooting into the smoke. How bad is it? It needs to be treated. Does he need a hospital?_  
“Tantei-kun you’re hurt” KID says in a quiet voice, pointing to Conan’s head.

Deep azure eyes widen in surprise as the boy pats his head to feel out the injury.  
“Where did this blood come from? I can’t find a wound…” The little detective’s voice trails off as his eye catches the dark red staining the left sleeve of KID’s white suit. That perilous moment on the roof hadn’t injured Conan.  
“KID your arm, you’re the one bleeding.”

Now for the magician’s turn to be surprised as he looks at his blood stained arm  
“Oh. I didn't notice, it doesn't even hurt.” KID’s rising panic is replaced by relief, glad tantei-kun is unharmed, “I must not have been quite fast enough, heh” he says in a light tone as he pulls out a handkerchief and bandage from seemingly thin air, shrugging out of the left side of his jacket to inspect the wound. It appears there is still some good luck in his reserves as thankfully it was just a surface wound that didn't tear too deep. After mopping up the blood with the handkerchief, Conan stepped closer with his hand held out to the thief.  
“Let me tie it for you it’ll be easier than using one hand.”  
The thief obliged, crouching next to the boy as he handed over the bandage.  
“Barou, be more careful” Conan muttered with his eyebrows drawn in worry. The simple comment triggers the recollection of a memory that KID had forgotten existed.

── ♧♢♧♢ ──

It was when he was about Conan’s age, when his dad was still alive. There was an actress who had taken disguise lessons from his dad and his mom had invited her over to their place to catch up while they cooked. His mom would teach the woman one of her favourite dishes in exchange for the woman teaching her a favourite dish of her own.

Kudou Yukiko was her name and she brought along her son to play with Kaito (plus gush about how adorable her little Shin-chan is) while the mothers cooked.  
The boy had looked bored at first but upon closer inspection, the stiff posture and refusal to look anyone in the eye, revealed how nervous he was to be in a stranger’s home. So Kaito attempted to ease the boy’s nerves, with a flick of his wrist the cheerful child made a blue rose that matched the boy’s eyes appear, offering it with his name “I’m Kaito, magician in training, what’s your name?”  
The boy stared at the rose with sharp eyes for a moment before hesitantly taking it in exchange for his own name, “Shinichi” then meeting Kaito’s eyes with his own, “detective in training.”  
Kaito then proceeded to shower the boy with all the magic he knew as Shinichi forgot his nervousness, instead becoming focused on solving the trick behind the magic. 

All of a sudden they heard a small cry of alarm from the kitchen. The boys ran there in an instant to find Yukiko-oba—oneesan had accidentally cut her finger.  
Kaito whisked a bandage and some ointment out of seemingly nowhere. Yukiko-oneesan cooed in amazement with a cheerful thank you as she rinsed the blood off. Shinichi took the offered bandage and ointment, gesturing to his mom to give him her hand. She obliged crouching next to her son as he applied the ointment, “Barou, be more careful” Shinichi muttered with his eyebrows drawn in worry.  
Yukiko-oneesan airily laughs, “My bad, dear, I'll be more careful, promise”  
Shinichi finishes tying off the bandage, “That should do”  
The mother engulfs her son in a warm embrace “Thank you Shin-chan~ You're the best” She releases him with a kiss atop his head.

── ♧♢♧♢ ──

KID’s brought out of his recollection by the sound of Conan's voice “That should do” he declared after tying off the bandage.

After recalling that memory, KID was a bit curious, he did look a bit like that boy. Could it really be… “Thank you Shin-chan”

Conan stilled and slowly looked up with a wary expression.  
“...what did you say?”  
That confirmed it for the thief, somehow the little detective was in fact that brilliant boy from eleven years ago. “Thank you Shin-chan. You’re Shinichi aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question but a statement, KID broke out a small grin, “but what a surprise, you practically haven’t changed since I last saw you, at least appearance wise, seeing as your ability to figure out my magic has certainly improved along with a snarky attitude” thoughtfully raising his right hand to his chin with a slight tilt of his head, “although I do recall seeing an article about you in the papers here and there and you definitely looked more your age then, so what exactly happened?”

─ ♤♡♤♡ ─

Conan’s mind raced as he tried to figure out how KID knew who he was. He said something about last seeing him, that he practically hadn’t changed, meaning when he was about seven… The mysterious man he and Ran encountered that night in the library? But he was an older man, old enough to be the..father of..this KID… Professor Agasa said a writer, his father, had given the phantom thief 1412, the nickname KID. What had that mysterious man called him? Older brother? If he considered himself a “son” of Kudou Yuusaku due to the nickname that would mean he was the Kaitou KID. The one who disappeared from the scene nine years ago, about the same time his parents took him to the funeral of a world famous magician his mother had taken disguise lessons from, Kuroba Touichi. It was also the last time he saw the sorrowful smiling face of the usually energetic boy whom he had played with once when his mother brought him along to visit the wife of her teacher. If the son had inherited any of his father’s penchant and flair for magic and dramatics, he’d be the perfect candidate to assume the Kaitou KID mantle.  


Could it really be…“Kaito!?” Conan let out with a look of surprise.  
The thief let out a small chuckle, “You’re no longer a detective in training huh?”  
Conan replied with a small smile and slight raise of one eyebrow, “And you’re no longer a magician in training.”  
KID sat back leaning against the trunk of the tree they’d been hiding in minutes before, “So, what’s the great detective of the east doing running around as a child?”  
Conan’s smile turned more embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I may have followed some shady men and was so focused on watching one of them strike an illegal deal that I failed to notice the other sneak up behind me, knocking me out and giving me a prototype poison. Luckily I experienced a rare side effect that shrunk my body to the age of a six year old rather than killing me.” embarrassment turning into resolve, “I’ve become Edogawa Conan in order to investigate the organization that did this to me without them finding out that Kudou Shinichi is still alive.”

The little detective then tilted his head, gazing at the thief with curiosity, “But what about you? What made you want to pull off showy heists searching for a gem that some shady men that would kill for to get, their..hands on…” he trailed off with a heartbreaking realization. Donning a somber look, “Your father’s magic trick was no accident was it, they killed him for the gem” Conan concluded.  
The other boy simply gave a small sad smile as the brim of his top hat cast a shadow over his eyes.  
“You’re doing this for revenge. To draw out and capture the people who murdered your father.” Conan stated simply.

KID let out a small sigh, “Yes that is true. But I’m also doing this to make sure that they never get their hands on the gem they’re looking for” indigo eyes appeared from under the shadow of the hat, filled with determination. “That they never hurt another person by making myself the target.”  
Conan could understand the feeling, it seems their situations were a little similar. They both had a second identity that only a select few could know about in order to protect the people they care about from dangerous criminals who would do anything to get their hands on what they wanted. They were both prepared to give their all to stop these criminals.

Azure eyes locked onto indigo with their own determination, “Let me help you.”  
KID’s poker face smirk slipped on, “Sorry tantei-kun, I’ll have to refuse your generous offer.”  
Conan gave a puzzled look, “Why not? Look at how well we do when we’re against each other, imagine how good we’ll be if we worked together. We’ll be putting an end to their crimes in no time.”  
The magician shook his head with a slight frown, “I cannot allow you to put yourself in any more danger than you’ve already gotten yourself into.”  
The elementary schooler let out an annoyed huff, “Oi, I can take care of myself. And like you said, I’m already in danger, this’ll hardly matter considering how much we could accomplish.”  
KID gave a small and tired look of almost pleading, “You still have a lot to learn detective, can you not deduce from our past encounters and tonight that you’re one of the people I wish to protect.”  
Conan’s expression remained determined but with a light blush now, “Barou, you’re not the only one who feels that way” he cleared his throat, “Besides, _you_ still have a lot to learn if you think I can just sit back and do nothing while others’ lives are being risked.”  
Indigo eyes blankly stare back before filling with fondness as a soft laugh floats through the air, “Of course, forgive me tantei-kun, how silly of me to suggest such a thing.” The magician leaned towards his favourite critic and flicked his wrist, making a blue rose appear, “I would like to retract my previous answer. May I humbly request your help meitantei?”  
The detective gave the rose a soft smile, gently accepting it, “It’s no wonder one of your many nicknames is gentleman thief, you certainly know how to apologize.” He looked up with a warm smile, “I shall accept your apology and request.”

─ ♤♡♤♡ ─

“By the way, how did you end up getting into trouble with Snake?” The question was casually brought up as the two strolled out of the park under the soft light of a half moon.  
Sharp blue eyes, unobscured by glasses and accented by the blue rose tucked behind his left ear (“There, it suits you well” the magician declared, sneaking the rose from his hand to make it appear behind his ear. “Whatever” the critic had mumbled, rolling his eyes but he left it nonetheless) glanced sideways toward the inquirer with a raise of one eyebrow, “Oh, is that the criminal’s name?” hands in his pockets taking a relaxed posture, “I noticed some of the guards were impostors and not you nor your accomplices, so I did a little sneaking around and found enough evidence to piece together a rough idea of what they were scheming.” Shrugging with a nonchalant tone, “Naturally I took action to stop their leader.”  


It was the only logical course of action really. Conan had been pissed. Not only did they interrupt KID’s performance, the thief and detective’s game of pursuit and escape. The people who remind him so much of his own dark enemy, put the lives of the police at risk, the lives of the KID taskforce at risk. And the most infuriating part, they were planning to go after and steal not only KID’s target, _that he had politely, in simple terms, called dibs on. Seriously where was the honour anymore? This is why he preferred KID_ , but the phantom thief’s life as well. He had to protect the thief who had slowly but surely stolen a place in the boy’s heart.  
But the magician didn’t need to know exactly why Conan did it, it’d only make him feel guilty, he knew he probably would if their roles were reversed.

KID stopped in his tracks staring at him, “Naturally?? What were you thinking going after Snake on your own?!” he burst out shriller than his usual smooth tone. “Do you have any idea how dangerous he is?” he continued in a calmer tone full of seriousness, “he doesn't care what he has to do to get his dirty hands on what he wants” eyebrows drawn with a stern voice, “you should have gotten help.”  
An irked expression came over Conan’s face as he too stopped walking, turning back to reply, “Oi I can take care of myself, I’m actually 17 you know.”  
Rather than back off, KID stepped closer, “While that may be true you’re still in the body of an elementary student, you are physically limited in your strength, speed, especially your height, like seriously did you stunt your growth with all the coffee you consume.”  
The exhaustion seemed to have finally caught up to the teen as he suddenly seemed less agitated and more worried as he continued in a quiet voice, “You don’t need to do it all on your own.” After a brief moment of silence he added with a small smile, “even a magician as great as I needs a good assistant or two.”  
Conan’s annoyance dissolved into a mild embarrassment, “I’m not trying to do it all on my own, I am getting help from others” continuing with some frustration, “but sometimes I can’t risk waiting and letting a chance get away.” He added with a mutter, “and I’m not that short, I’m supposed to be about your height anyway”  


The next thing the detective knows is that he’s engulfed by white. KID’s arms are warm, wrapped around his small frame. A soft voice fills his ear, “I know. I know that. And I know I’d probably do the same but I—” his embrace slightly tightens, “I hate the thought of...of you being hurt, you know?”  
“...yeah, I do.” Conan replies just as softly, gripping what he can of KID’s back with his, _okay perhaps he had to admit _, short arms. “I know that feeling of dread all too well.”__

They hold the comforting embrace for another minute then the warmth is gone. KID is standing as elegantly as ever in the moonlight next to Conan. The ethereal sight brings to mind something the both of them had forgotten in the peril of earlier.  
The little boy broke the silence, “Hey, have you had a chance to check the gem? Who knows, it might just be the one you’re looking for.”  
He receives an amused smile, “No I haven’t” pulling the gem from inside his jacket, “although considering tonight's luck so far, I doubt it.” He raises the gem up to the moonlight as they wait with bated breath for something, Conan isn't sure what.  
It must not happen since KID lets out a small sigh after a long minute, “Ahh not sure what I expected, the same outcome as usua—” his sentence is cut off by a sudden gasp and the thief’s eyes widen in surprise as the gem in his hand begins to emit a blood red glow that is growing more intense by the second.  
It’s mesmerizing and starting to make Conan uncomfortable, even more so when he notices how KID seems frozen in place.  
“KID?” no response. “KID!” he shouts, startling the thief into staring at him with dazed eyes for a moment before he quickly tucks away the gem.  
“I...I can't believe it” the magician mutters still in shock.  
An amused look comes over detective’s face, “I’m guessing you’ve finally found the gem you're looking for.”  
“I think so…” he takes a steadying breath before withdrawing the gem once again, “I need to make sure” he holds his hand up to the moonlight once more with a slight tremour that would normally be unnoticeable if he didn't possess a detective’s eye for detail.  
Once again the gem begins to glow blood red painting the magician’s face in crimson as his normally indigo eyes glow purple with new found hope. A light breathy laughter that grows more jovial fills the night, “I’ve found it, I've finally found Pandora.”  
The detective smiles, happy for the thief, “What do you plan to do now?”  
KID looks at him with excitement before turning his attention back to the gem, apparently called Pandora, that he promptly smashes on the ground with all his strength. He gathers up the broken shards with a sweep of a clean, white handkerchief, “I’m going to bury this in a remote location and that will be the end of this tragic fairy tale” making the handkerchief disappear in a puff of pink smoke as he grins at Conan, “You must be my good luck charm, as soon as you agreed to help me, I’ve already found Pandora.”  
The boy raises an eyebrow brow with an equally large grin, “Well technically you had already stolen the gem before I agreed to help you. I haven’t had the chance to do anything, that was all your hard work.”  
KID dismissed it with a wave of his hand “Semantics, only good things happen for me whenever it involves you.”  
The detective’s grin turned into a smirk, “Oh? Even all those times I chased you till we were out of breath, nailed you with a soccer ball, nearly darted you with tranquilizer?”  
“Of course, you and tantei-san make my heists some of the most fun I’ve ever had” his grin turned into his trademark smirk, “Besides it’s not like you could actually catch me, I’m the great phantom thief 1412” he finished with a grand bow and flourish of his cape.  
The boy merely rolled his eyes with a small smile, “yes yes, how foolish of me to think otherwise.”

Suddenly the phantom is kneeling in front of him, with such an open and vulnerable look painting the usually mysterious face that Conan freezes in surprise, captivated by deep blue eyes. “Although I say you never had a chance to catch me, the truth is...you slowly trapped my heart in your small yet strong hands.” KID confessed as he wrapped his hands, which had at some point shed the gloves, around Conan’s. They had some calluses from practicing countless tricks yet were soft and warm at the same time.  
A light blush appears on Conan’s cheeks, “Well unlike a certain thief I don’t just steal things, including hearts” his eyes glanced to the side as he declared, “so I’d say a heart for a heart is a fair enough trade.”  
When Conan looked back, KID looked so happy he wondered if he might sprout real wings and begin to ascend to the heavens. The sight filled his heart with warmth as it picked up its pace for the umpteenth time that night due to the numerous dangers and a certain magician’s antics.

─ ♧♢♧♢ ─

Kaito was so gleeful, he can’t recall the last time he grinned so wide. Shinichi’s adorable face looked incredibly cute dusted in pink as he basically admitted that he liked him back. If anyone should be arrested for their crimes tonight, it ought to be the person with the beautiful blue eyes, accented by a pretty rose tucked behind their ear, for the assault on his poor heart. What was looking to be one of the worst nights of his life, like many of his tricks, suddenly revealed itself to be one of the best nights of his life.  
“Now that Pandora is taken care of, we can work on capturing Snake once and for all. With him out of the way, we can take care of your enemies and find a way to return you to your proper size” he released Shinichi’s small hands to spread his own wide above his head with a burst of confetti, “Soon everyone will once again be safe and happy.”  
“We can’t grow too complacent, it’s important to remain cautious.” tantei-kun warned.  
“Heh heh, with you by my side nothing can go wrong!”

Kaito always knew Lady Luck favoured him.

─── ♤♡♧♢ ───


End file.
